Multi-layer hierarchical dynamic cellular networks pose difficulties for traffic flow and management.
A classical cellular network includes or consists of core segment and Radio Access Network (RAN). The core segment comprises at least a IP connectivity gateway and mobility management function. The Radio Access Network (RAN) comprised base stations (BS) and mobile stations (MS). Each of the mobile stations is typically connected to one of the Base Stations (FIG. 2). The RAN may also include relays.
A hierarchal cellular network (FIG. 1) may comprise a conventional cellular network, however in addition the Radio Access Network (RAN) segment enables direct connection between Base Stations/Relays so that one Base Station/Relay is capable of relaying the traffic of the other Base Stations/Relays to the core segment or to other Base Stations/Relays in a higher layer, which is connected to the core segment.
Multi-layer hierarchical dynamic cellular networks pose difficulties for routing, traffic flow and management (e.g. the multi protocol-layers handling). These difficulties may occur since the base LTE architecture, protocols and core elements do not support this type of network topology.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.